


Stay Over

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: it's just fluff, like i wrote it with the idea that noct and reader aren't dating yet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: You've spent the whole day at Noct's place, but it's getting late.





	Stay Over

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this today, finally writing a little bit. Have a fluffly Noct.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

You were lazing on Noctis’ couch, your legs draped over his lap as you watched him play video games. His character jumped and ran across the screen and through the virtual environment, fighting any enemies that got in the way and helping anyone who needed help.

Noctis was about to jump onto the platform before him but you threw out your hands, letting out a shout. “Wait!”

Noctis immediately stopped. He turned to look at you, raising a brow. “What is it?”

You pointed at the screen. “Look up.”

He nodded and panned the camera upward. “Shit, how did you see that?” He shot down the enemy that was lying in wait above the platform and kept going, keeping an eye out. “Thanks.”

You shrugged. “I guess I could call it instinct?”

Noctis chuckled. “Good instincts.”

You two remained like that for some hours, you cheering Noct on and giving the occasional warnings and aid as needed while he played. As the night progressed, you felt your eyelids getting heavier and your body getting more and more relaxed as sleep tried to take you into its arms. 

You felt a yawn coming on and you straightened your posture, removing your legs from Noct’s lap. “It’s getting late. I should head out.”

Noctis paused the game. “Wait– uh– stay over,” he blurted, his face going red. 

You raised a brow at him. “Stay over? You sure?”

Noctis nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Y-yeah. I mean, um. It’s really dark out, I don’t want you out by yourself this late, a-and um…” He almost looked resigned as he continued, not looking you in the eye. “We’re just gonna hang out again tomorrow, so you might as well stay… And you can wear some of my clothes if you want to!” He ran his hand through his hair again when he was met with your silence. “For pajamas, you know? If you really don’t want to stay, I’ll take you home, but… please? Stay over?”

You stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a light laugh and settling on the couch again, putting your legs back onto his lap. “If you insist.”

Noctis smiled and unpaused the game, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible despite the blush still raging on his cheeks. “Cool.”


End file.
